After the Deathly Hallows
by NO NEW STORIES
Summary: A little glimpse of the first couple month's after the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny find themselves in the Burrow with the WEasly's. This is my first fanfic, enjoy!


After the Deathly Hallows

*Ron*Hermionie*Harry*Ginny

***

Chapter one: Tears

Ron's pov

We apparated home in silence, and opened the front door in silence. Hermione and Harry looked uncomfortable as my lot stared at each other. "Ronald," Mum started, her eyes glistening with tears. I looked up and she forced a smile. "I'm very proud of you, I couldn't have asked for a better son, you really are someone to be proud of." She said, hugging me, I felt like crying, because it had always seemed as if she liked Harry best, son-wise, that is.

"Look!" Ginny cried and she pointed to our clock. "Bloody hell!" Dad exclaimed. No longer were our pictures pointing to 'mortal peril', but home, instead. We all laughed, Hermione's familiar giggle and Harry's chuckle settled me down, and George was the only one not laughing. "What is it?" Mum asked, George walked silently up to the clock and ripped off one of the hands with such force Hermione gasped. It was Fred's picture, Ginny started bawling and mum comforted her.

"I want it, can I keep it?" George asked, he sounded so eager, like he just saw a dog and was asking mum if he could bring it home.

Charlie looked at Percy, who had stayed quiet the whole time. "Maybe Percy would like-" Percy immediately shook his head, then left the room, waving his wand absently. Hermione looked down and I could see a tear escape her eyes, I reached out and she took my hand, squeezing it hard.

Harry's pov

"I wish it could have been different," I told Ron and Hermione as we all crowded in Ron's room, where we would stay for the night. Ron remained motley mute, trying not to cry but i could see him taking heavy gulps. Hermione nodded. "It's terrible, but it's wonderful. You-Know-Who is dead, now your scar won't hurt, you'll be free."

"Yeah, I know." I agreed. The door creaked open and Ginny appeared, her face scarred with tear tracks. "Mum's making you take a bath, all of you lot." She informed us. Ron scowled as he looked at his dirty self. "I'll go." Hermione suggested and left with Ginny. It was quiet for a while, Ron was looking through his closet while I fiddled with my now fixed wand. I would have to keep a better eye on it this time.

"Got it!" Ron cried and pulled out a sweater, with a 'F' on it, that his mum made every holiday. In a childish act, he hugged it and layed it down on his bed. I knew that the 'F' was for 'Fred'. "Ron, I'm-" But it was a lost cause, I got up and went to clean myself off, because Hermione was back.

***

When I came back some time later, Ron's room was dark and I could hear Ron's heavy breathing. _"Lumos!"_My wand lit up and I saw Hermione, sitting on Ron's bed, stroking his hand and crying to herself as Ron slept. ON the floor was a broken rememberall shattered on the ground. Hermione hugged me and then spoke.

"I came in and he was staring at Fred's sweater, tracing the letter on it. He knew I had come in, but didn't say anything. Then, George apparated in here and tried to take the sweater but Ron refused. George looked so lost, and angry... Anyway, George gave him a rememberall for trade. After George left, Ron tried to remember, and when he did, he started cursing at the Death Eaters and was trying not to cry but some tears fell and then he smashed the rememberall and was shaking and I tod him to go to sleep, and-"

"Hermionie!" I frantically cried, I had been half listening and heard the _pop_of apparation and..."Where's Ron?"

Hermione's pov

"Ron! Ron!" Harry and I called as we searched for our friend. "Use your map!" I desperately begged but Harry shook his head. "The map only works in Hogwarts!" He replied, and I bit my lip, "Ron couldn't of gone to Hogwarts, could he have?" Suddenly, Harry put a hand over my mouth and pointed to the garden, where gnomes were popping out of their holes and a dark figure sat.

"Ron-" I started but I was silenced again. "Shut up! He's gonna run away if he knows we're here!" Harry scolded me and I blushed. We silently walked up to the trees and as close to Ronald as we dared. I could hear sobbing coming from the dark figure, full-frontal sobbing, I gasped at the sound and Harry grimaced. "Okay, go!" He said to me and I emerged from the tree, dropping on my knees in front of Ron.

"Oh, Ron!" I told the sobbing figure and hugged him hard. Ron didn't do anything, just sobbed harder. "Why wasn't it me!" He screamed and poured everything out into this night, crying and screaming. Harry came out next and he was crying too. "Ted!" Ron screamed. "Ted Lupin! His parents-"

"Dead, I know." Harry muttered and Ron gulped back tears. Harry started crying too, but not as hard as Ron. I held onto Ron's hands and he put his head on shoulder as I leaned against the house. I kissed the top of his head as he grieved. "Fred, my brother!" Ron wailed and Harry hung his head tears flowing freely. "And George! He slept in the same room...he's all alone." Ron moaned. I looked at Harry with tears in my eyes and he mimicked me.

Chapter two: Going to the 'moovees'

Ron's pov

A month passed since Fred's death and the three of us had been to more funeral's then I had ever been too. Mostly, because it was my first funeral. Oddly enough, the hardest one for Harry was Snape's. Harry spoke of the memories in the pensive and of how Snape was ultimately 'good.' It still confused me on how that was! Nobody spoke of my crying incident, there was no need.

Hermione told me to stop being a leach and let Ginny and Harry be. So, Harry is dating Ginny, and Mum most defiantly approves. Hermione and I haven't done anything yet, but we have gone to dinner a few times. I haven't told Mum yet.

I'm going to a 'moovee' with Hermione. It's some muggle thing. She says it is a 'good expirence'. Mum practically thinks were married and gave me some nice clothes to wear to the 'moovee'. Dad wants to go with us, to see what it's like, but I shook my head and Hermione gave him some muggle thing for him to play with. He was very excited.

"So, what do you want to see?" Hermionie asked casually, holding my hand and swinging it back and forth. I looked at all the 'moovee' posters that didn't even move although something else caught my eye.

"What is that?!" I cried pointing to this big glass thing with little brown things that popped into yellow puffy things. "Popcorn, silly, do you want some?" She laughed and I nodded eagerly, so she used her muggle money to get me a big bag of the yellow puffy things for us to share.

"I'll pay you back, seriously!" I assured her and she laughed. "I'll hold you to it!" She taunted and I took a piece of 'popcorn' out of the bag and popped it in my mouth. "Somebody bring me to St. Mungos!" I cried and pretended to faint. "This is...amazing!" Hermione smiled and took some herself

"LEt's see...New Moon?" I suggested, it looked kind of like a scary 'moovee' so I figured it would be good.

Hermione's pov

I was still surprised he picked New Moon. Ron just dug into the popcorn, ignorng the movie. His fists clenched when they talked about werewolves and all the 'magic isn't real' of the muggle-world. "That's not how it goes at all!" He angrily said when the movie ended, and he demanded to know who thought of this crap. "It's a book series, made into a movie, it's really a good series!" I assured him but he just scoffed at me. "Did you like the movie?" An employee asked Ron as we left. "I hated the moovee, but I loved the yellow puffy things." He replied haughtily and stomped out.

"For the record, it was you who picked that movie!" I told him as we got ready to apparate. "Yeah, it was." He said, remembering. "I'm sorry I ruined our date, 'Mione. And I still have to pay you back. Say, where could a bloke like me find some muggle money?" He asked. Then, he kissed me lightly on the lips, and I kissed him back, and then took his hand. his hand. "Well, there called euros..."


End file.
